This disclosure relates to a cold plate assembly used, for example, in cooling electronics or avionics.
In a typical cold plate assembly, there is a cold plate secured to a structural member. The structural member is secured to a support such as a wall of a cabin, cargo or electronics bay. The cold plate supports a heat generating device, such as electronics equipment. Cooling fluid flows through the cold plate to provide cooling to the heat generating device that is mounted to the cold plate. The cold plate is separately assembled from the structural member and then is subsequently attached to the structural member by mechanical means, such as fastening elements and/or adhesive. The combined cold plate and structural member provides the means for supporting the structural load of the heat generating device.